The Protectiveness Of The Fright Knight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Vlad once again nearly beats Danny to a pulp, but a certain ghost knight isn't going to stand for that. :)


**This story came to me and I just had to write it. :)**

 **I know I haven't written any Danny Phantom stories in a while, but I was thinking about some I had done and this story popped into my head and I was like, 'sure, why not?'. :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I only own Ruby and Joshua. This story is also the sequel to "The Ghost Princess," which can be found on my page.**

* * *

 **The Protectiveness Of The Fright Knight**

Danny Phantom dodged a pink plasma ball. "Vlad, don't you get tired of losing?" He asked, firing some green plasma at the wicked halfa.

"Oh, Danny, haven't I taught you that you won't learn anything unless you join me?" Vlad said evilly.

"Yeah, right," the boy said. "I wouldn't renounce my family for anything, not even to learn how to use my powers from a fruitloop like you!"

Plasmius growled angrily. "They can't teach you what I can, Daniel!" He roared. "You'll never be strong enough to defeat your enemies!"

Danny glared at him. "I haven't done too bad, considering," he said. "But I prefer fighting fair."

With that, he launched another plasma attack, which Vlad countered with a growl of annoyance.

"Foolish boy!" He said and brought out a pronged device, hitting Danny with it. The boy screamed as electricity ran through his body and his powers failed him. He realized that the evil halfa had just shorted out his powers and he was falling fast to the ground quite a few feet below.

"Danny!" A voice cried out and someone grabbed his arm, stopping his fall sharply. He groaned as it caused him a little pain and looked up to see a familiar girl with purple hair holding his arm with both hands. "I've got you," she said, pulling him up to safety.

"Ruby?" He asked before groaning and clutching his stomach. She caught him again.

"You need Clockwork," she said urgently.

He was in too much pain to answer and Ruby looked down to see her father fighting Plasmius, who looked a bit startled to be fighting the ghostly knight. "Father!" She called down to him. "I'm going to get Danny to Clockwork!"

Hearing her, he stopped another cheap shot by Plasmius and floated up to them, seeing the boy was hurt. "Hurry, my little one," he said. "Down in the Fenton's lab. I'll hold off Plasmius."

She nodded, helping Danny up on her back so that she was giving him a piggy-back ride. "Be careful, Daddy," she said worriedly.

"You as well, pumpkin," he said before flying down to meet Plasmius head on.

Ruby turned to her ghost form and went intangible, flying down into the Fenton lab and finding the portal quickly. Opening it, she flew into it, noticing they were quite a ways from Clockwork's tower, but she flew onward, going visible and checking on Danny, who was groaning as he held onto her. "Hold on, Danny," she said worriedly as she flew onward.

* * *

Clockwork was in a meeting with the Observants when he sensed Danny was hurt and stood up, surprising the Observants. "Young Daniel is injured," he said.

"We sensed nothing," one Observant said.

"Silence!" The head Observant said, looking at Clockwork. "How injured is the boy?"

Clockwork closed his eyes and opened them again. "Plasmius," he growled out. "He shorted out Daniel's powers."

The Observants looked uncomfortable. "Where is the boy and Plasmius now?" Asked another.

"The Fright Knight is currently fighting Plasmius and his daughter Ruby is heading this way with Daniel," the time ghost said. "We'll have to continue this meeting later."

"Meeting adjourned," the head Observant said, looking at Clockwork. "Our business is done for today. From the sounds of it, the boy is gravely injured. He needs you, Clockwork."

"Thank you, Joshua," the cloaked ghost said, teleporting to his home just as a knock came at the door and he waved a hand to open the doors. "Enter."

Ruby flew in with Danny still on her back and fighting to stay alert. "Clockwork, Danny's injured," she said worriedly.

He gestured over to a couch and the ghost princess gently set the boy down, hovering worriedly nearby as Clockwork tended to the boy, checking his injuries. The boy groaned as the time ghost gently pressed a hand to his stomach. "Slight bruising," the time ghost said softly. "Your stomach is going to be tender for a bit, Daniel."

Danny groaned. "Is there something to at least dull the pain?" He asked.

Fright Knight walked in with a bag of something. "Frostbite kindly gave me some herbs to help heal Danny's injuries," he said.

Clockwork smiled. "Good," he said. "It'll help with his pain too."

The boy looked up at the ghostly knight, who placed a cold compress on the boy's head. "How are you feeling, young hero?" He asked.

"A bit better," he replied.

"Why were you fighting Plasmius?" Ruby asked.

"Cause the fruitloop can't take 'no' for an answer," Danny said, wincing a little as he sat up. "He claims he can teach me everything about being a halfa, but wants me to renounce my family."

Fright Knight growled. "I hope you told him that would never happen," he said.

"You bet," the young halfa said. "I'd never renounce my family. And I'm so glad Mom married Dad instead of that fruitloop."

Ruby giggled. "I think your dad is a hundred times the dad Vlad never could be," she said.

"I think so too," Danny agreed with a smile.

Fright Knight finished mixing the herbs and Danny winced, but swallowed the mixture, knowing the herbs helped, even if they didn't taste very good. The boy then looked at the knight. "Why did you help me?" He asked.

The knight looked at him. "I owe you a debt, Danny Phantom," he said. "A life debt, you could say."

"A life debt?" The hero halfa asked.

"In other words, the Fright Knight will serve only you, Daniel," Clockwork explained. "You saved his life, restored his daughter to him, and defeated Pariah Dark."

"As a result, Daddy is now honor-bound to protect and serve you, Danny," Ruby said. "If you need help, he'll be there."

Danny would have protested, but knew that to ask Fright Knight to not serve him would insult the ghost's honor and he didn't want that, so he nodded. "Thanks," he said. "Hopefully Plasmius won't bother me for a bit."

"He'll never bother you again, Danny, not unless my sword is placed in a pumpkin," Fright Knight said.

The boy looked at him in surprise. "You mean...?" He asked.

Clockwork checked the time screens and chuckled. "Plasmius is facing his fears," he said. "It seems he had a good many fears."

"Well, good riddance," Ruby said.

Danny chuckled and nodded, closing his eyes to rest a bit as the faithful knight ghost stood guard over him.

* * *

 **I'm not sorry. Nope, not sorry at all. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
